Sludge ponds contaminated with a variety of chemicals is a common problem faced by many industries. Clean up and control of such sludge ponds are subject to the regulations of the EPA. Typically, the treatment of a sludge is performed in a batch-type operation whereby quantities of the sludge are removed from the pond to a treating facility for some type of processing.
The combination mixing and check valve of the present invention allows for the in situ and continuous treatment of a sludge pond. The net result is a time and cost effective treatment for sludge ponds enabled by a valve which turbulently intermixes the powdered and/or granular treating agents with the liquid-sludge suspension.